gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Viserion
2 3 4 5 6 7 8 |Erste Episode = "Feuer und Blut" |Letzte Episode = "Die Lange Nacht" |Erschienen in = 22 Episoden (siehe unten) |Spezies = Drache |Status = Verstorben |Alter = 6 Jahre (in Staffel 7) |Geboren = , Lhazar |Gestorben = ., Jenseits der Mauer |Todesepisode = "Jenseits der Mauer" |Todesursache = Vom Nachtkönig mit einem Speer aus Eis getötet |Herkunft = Lhazar, Essos |Fraktion = Haus Targaryen Weiße Wanderer |Besitzer = {Daenerys Targaryen} {Nachtkönig} |Familie = Drogon - Bruder {Rhaegal} - Bruder |Galerie = :Kategorie:Bilder (Viserion) }} Viserion (im Original: Viserion) ist einer der Drachen, die im Dothrakischen Meer geboren wurden, gemeinsam mit Drogon und Rhaegal. Kontrolliert von Daenerys Targaryen, benannte sie ihn nach einem ihrer verstorbenen Brüder, Viserys Targaryen. Er unterscheidet sich von den anderen Drachen durch seine creme- und goldfarbenen Schuppen, sowie seinen orangeroten Schwingen. In der Serie Eigenschaften & Erscheinung Viserions Schuppen sind größtenteils golden mit wenigen cremefarbenen an der Unterseite des Halses und des Schwanzes, während Hörner und Stacheln weiß sind. Sein Rückenkamm und die Flügel sind orangerot, mit einer schwarzen Färbung entlang der Knochen. Er besitzt im Gegensatz zu Rhaegal leicht nach unten gebogene Hörner. Staffel 1 Daenerys erhielt anlässlich ihrer Hochzeit mit Khal Drogo von Magister Illyrio Mopatis drei Dracheneier als Geschenk. Sie bewahrte die Eier in einer Truhe auf und behielt sie für sich. Bei dem Versuch, sie zu stehlen, wurde Viserys von Ser Jorah Mormont aufgehalten. Viserion wurde mit seinen beiden Geschwistern geboren, als Daenerys die Dracheneier auf dem Scheiterhaufen ihres verstorbenen Ehemannes, Khal Drogo, platzierte. Auch sie selbst übergab sich dem Feuer und entstieg am nächsten Morgen der Asche, zusammen mit drei frisch geschlüpften Drachen. Staffel 2 Viserion und seine Geschwister begleiten Daenerys bei ihrer Reise nach Qarth, wo sie von Pyat Pree gestohlen werden. Um sie zu befreien, betritt Daenerys das Haus der Unsterblichen und findet ihre Drachen in Ketten vor. Pyat Pree will auch Daenerys dort festhalten und behauptet, dass ihre Kinder seine Magie stärken und dass sie besonders stark sind, wenn sie selbst in der Nähe ist. Deshalb will er sie für immer gefangen halten, aber Daenerys gibt ihren Drachen den Befehl Dracarys, woraufhin sie Feuer spucken und Pyat Pree bei lebendigem Leib verbrennen, wodurch sein Zauber gebrochen wird. Staffel 3 thumb|300px|Die Drachen vor Yunkai Daenerys reist weiter nach Astapor und trifft dort den Sklavenhändler Kraznys mo Nakloz, dem sie angeblich für seine gesamte Armee aus Unbefleckten einen Drachen geben will. Der Grund dafür ist, dass ihre Drachen zwar rasch wachsen, jedoch immer noch zu klein sind, um im Krieg gegen Westeros nützlich zu sein. Nachdem Kraznys den Handel angenommen hat und Daenerys ihn durch den versprochenen Drachen Drogon verbrennen lässt, verlässt sie Astapor mit ihrer neuen Armee, die drei Drachen fliegen über ihren Köpfen dahin. thumb|300px|Drogon, Rhaegal und Viserion Als Daenerys schließlich auch vorhat die Sklaven in Yunkai zu befreien, empfängt sie den Botschafter der Weisen Herren Yunkais, Razdal mo Eraz. Dabei sind auch die drei Drachen anwesend, um den Gesandten einzuschüchtern. Dies nutzt Daenerys aus, in dem sie ihren Drachem ein ein Stück Fleisch zuwirft, um das sich die Drachen streiten. Auch nach der Eroberung von Yunkai, als die befreiten Sklaven Daenerys gegenübertreten, befiehlt sie ihren Drachen, zu fliegen, weil sie ein Bild abgeben will, dass den von ihr bezwungenen sowie den von ihre befreiten Menschen für immer im Gedächtnis bleibt. Daenerys, die bis dahin mehrmals als "Mutter der Drachen" bezeichnet wurde, wird nun auch von den Sklaven "Mhysa" genannt - was in ihrer Sprache, dem alten Ghiscari, "Mutter" heißt. Staffel 4 Viserion und Rhaegal, die wieder gewachsen sind, umkreisen einander und tragen in der Luft einen Kampf um ein totes Lamm auf. Als das Lamm ein Stück weit von Daenerys und Drogon entfernt auf den Boden fällt lassen sie sich nieder um dieses gemeinsam zu reißen. Drogon schnappt nach Daenerys als diese ihn versucht zu berühren und schließt sich dem Kampf an. Mit Daenerys' Niederlassung in Meereen häufen sich die Probleme mit den Drachen, weil sie nun in der Umgebung jagen und Daenerys sie aufgrund ihrer Größe nicht mehr im Griff hat. Diese Probleme gehen vor allem von Drogon aus. Dieser verbrennt und reißt erst Ziegen und später sogar ein Kleinkind. Viserion und Rhaegal werden daraufhin von Daenerys in die Katakomben der Großen Pyramide von Meereen gelockt, angekettet und, obwohl es ihr das Herz bricht, eingesperrt. Damit soll verhindert werden, dass sie es Drogon gleichtun. Drogon allerdings entgeht dieser Sicherheitsmaßnahme, da er verschwunden ist; jedoch ist eigentlich er der gefährlichste der Drachen. Staffel 5 thumb|300px|Viserion und Rhaegal sind aufgebracht Da Daenerys sich schlecht fühlt, weil sie ihre Kinder eingesperrt hat, besucht sie Viserion und Rhaegal in dem Gewölbe in dem sie angekettet sind. Allerdings dauert dieser Besuch nicht lange, da sie sich aggressiv gegenüber ihr verhalten. Daenerys lässt aufgrund des Todes Barristan Selmys die Oberhäupter der zehn wichtigsten Familien Meereens verhaften und in die Katakomben unter der Großen Pyramide bringen. Nachdem die Gefangenen in die Drachengrube geführt wurden, lässt Daenerys ein Familienoberhaupt von ihren Drachen lebendig verbrennen. Anschließend tun sich die Drachen an seinem Fleisch gütlich. Die übrigen neun sind stark verängstigt. Daenerys lässt es offen, ob sie die anderen ebenfalls verbrennen lässt. Staffel 6 Seit dem Verschwinden ihrer Mutter, fressen die beiden Drachen laut Missandei nichts mehr. Deswegen beabsichtigt Tyrion Lennister sich ihr Vertrauen zu erwerben. Gemeinsam mit Varys steigt er in das Kellergewölbe herab und Tyrion tritt Viserion und Rhaegal entgegen. Viserion taucht zuerst auf und droht damit Feuer zu speien, weicht jedoch gleich darauf zurück. Die Drachen erkennen, dass er nicht ihr Feind ist. Stattdessen gelingt es ihm, durch eine instinktive Unterwerfungsgeste und einer Geschichte, sich immer näher an sie heran zu wagen. Tyrion befreit erst Rhaegal von seinem Halsband und kurz darauf bietet Viserion seinen Hals an, damit er ihn von den Ketten befreit. Danach schleichen die Drachen wieder zurück in die Dunkelheit. Obwohl der runde Abdeckstein als Zugang zur Drachengrube bereits zur Seite gerollt wurde, bleiben die beiden Drachen zunächst in den Katakomben. Erst während der zweiten Belagerung von Mereen befreien sich Viserion und Rhaegal aus ihrem Gefängnis, indem sie auf Drogons Ruf hin den Eingang zerstören und sich ihm anschließen. Viserion folgt Rhaegal in die Freiheit und letztendlich Drogon, als dieser anschließend über die Armada der Meister hinwegfliegt. Auf Daenerys' Befehl hin vernichtet Viserion zusammen mit seinen Brüdern eines der Katapultschiffe in der zweiten Belagerung von Meereen. Die Armada kapituliert daraufhin. Die Drachen fliegen über die riesige Flotte hinweg, als sie Daenerys und deren riesige Armee auf dem Weg von Meereen nach Westeros begleiten. Staffel 7 Die drei Drachen, darunter Viserion, begleiten Daenerys' Flotte auf der Überfahrt nach Westeros. Als sie die Insel Drachenstein am Rand der Schwarzwasserbucht erreichen, kreisen die Drachen um die Festung. Dort verbleiben sie und Jon Schnee sieht die drei Drachen über der Festung, als er zu Verhandlungen mit Daenerys persönlich zur Insel reist. Als Jon und Davos von Drogon erschreckt werden, meint Tyrion, dass er sich ebenso wenig an sie gewöhnt hat. Einige Zeit später treffen sich Jon und Daenerys privat am Aufgang zur Festung und sie beobachten die Drachen. Daenerys sagt, dass sie Viserion und Rhaegal nach ihren verstorbenen Brüdern benannt hat. thumb|300px|Viserion wird wiederbelebt Gemeinsam mit ihren Drachen bricht Daenerys zur Mauer auf. Sie finden Jon Schnee und seine Männer umzingelt von der Armee der Toten. Die Drachen greifen die Armee an und können viele Wiedergänger töten. Ein Weißer Wanderer übergibt einen Eisspeer an den Nachtkönig und dieser wirft ihn auf Viserion. Getroffen stürzt der Drache ins Wasser und stirbt. Auf Befehl des Nachtkönigs wird der Leichnam von Viserion durch Wiedergänger an Ketten aus dem Wasser gezogen. Der Nachtkönig berührt mit der Hand Viserions Kopf und seine Augen öffnen sich. Sie sind jetzt vom eisigen Blau eines Wiedergängers. Unter der Kontrolle des Nachtkönigs greift Viserion die Mauer bei Ostwacht an der See an und bringt sie innerhalb von Augenblicken zum Einsturz. Staffel 8 Der Nachtkönig erreicht auf Viserion die Schlacht von Winterfell. Jon Schnee, der auf Rhaegal reitet und auf den Nachtkönig wartet, erblickt ihn und folgt ihnen. Sie kämpfen und Rhaegal beißt dabei in Viserions Nacken, womit er ihm einige Fleischstücke aus dem Körper reißen kann. Viserion verletzt Rhaegal dabei ebenfalls. Daenerys kommt auf Drogon zur Hilfe und rammt Viserion, wodurch der Nachtkönig in die Tiefe stürzt. Später landet Viserion in der Burg und zerstört die Mauern. Dabei speit er Feuer und tötet einige Soldaten. Jon versucht dem Feuer auszuweichen und stellt sich Viserion schließlich gegenüber, um ihn zu töten. Doch bevor dies geschieht tötet Arya Stark den Nachtkönig, wodurch alle Weißen Wanderer und Wiedergänger sterben, wozu auch Viserion gehört. Auftritte In den Büchern thumb|260px|"Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" Illustration von Viserion. In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist Viserion einer der Drachen, die im dothrakischen Meer geboren wurden, gemeinsam mit Drogon and Rhaegal. Befehligt von Daenerys Targaryen, benannte sie ihn zu Ehren ihres Bruders, Viserys Targaryen. Eigenschaften & Erscheinung Die meisten von Viserions Schuppen sind cremefarben, aber seine Hörner, Flügelknochen und Rückenkamm sind golden. Seine Zähne glänzen wie schwarze Dolche. Seine Augen gleichen geschmolzenem Gold und seine Flamme ist goldfarben, mit rot und orange durchzogen. Das Gebrüll von Viserion würde hundert Löwen in die Flucht schlagen. Obwohl er überwiegend cremefarben ist, wird er oft als Weißer Drache bezeichnet. Er kennt seinen Namen. A Game of Thrones Viserions Ei hat eine helle Cremefarbe, gestreift mit Gold. Die Maegi Mirri Maz Duur verkündet, dass, um neues Leben zu erschaffen, jemand auch Leben geben muss. Daenerys verbrennt Drogos Körper, zusammen mit Mirri Maz Duur und den drei Dracheneiern, aus denen Viserion und seine Brüder, Drogon und Rhaegal, schlüpfen. A Clash of Kings Als Daenerys ihre Anhänger zusammenruft und ihre silberne Stute besteigt, trägt sie ein Löwenfell und Viserion auf ihrer Schulter. Er krallt sich mit seinen schwarzen Klauen fest in die Löwenmähne und sein Schwanz umwindet Daenerys' Arm, während sie ihrem Khalasar den Befehl gibt, dem Roten Kometen zu folgen. Daenerys erreicht die antike Stadt Qarth, wo Viserion und die anderen Drachen ein Wunder darstellen. Beim Erhalt der Nachricht über den Tod des Usurpators befindet sich Viserion auf ihrer Schulter. Er schlägt mit seinen cremefarbenen Flügeln, welche die Luft aufwirbeln. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Viserion es:Viserion fr:Viserion it:Viserion nl:Viserion pt-br:Viserion ru:Визерион zh:韦赛利昂 Kategorie:Drachen Kategorie:Haus Targaryen Kategorie:Weiße Wanderer Kategorie:Status: Verstorben Kategorie:Wiedergänger